Special Duty Officer Barizorg
, was a cyborg who serves as the personal bodyguard to Warz Gill. He rarely speaks and when he does it's usually a, "Yes boss," to Warz Gill's orders. He was originally , a senior Zangyack officer and a comrade to Joe back when Joe was with the Zangyack. *Height - 200cm *Weight - 180kg Biography Sid Bamick Barizorg was once Sid Bamick, Joe Gibken's friend and mentor from when he worked for the Zangyack. Sid taught Joe everything he knew on swordsmanship. However, after learning that Joe had been imprisoned by Zangyack for refusing to execute a group of captive children, he rebelled and freed Joe from prison but was injured and told Joe to run away while he distracted the persuing Zangyack with a special sword technique. Rather than waste such valuable combat skill, Sid was converted by the Zangyack scientist Zaien into his current form with his pre-cyborg memories and personality erased, leaving only his swordsmanship. As Barizorg Upon his conversion to a cyborg, Barizorg became unquestioningly loyal to Zangyack and was appointed to be Warz Gill's bodyguard. Warz also gives him the task of finding Action Commanders to send down to Earth. He rarely fights the Gokaigers himself, staying by the Prince's side unless specifically ordered otherwise. In their first encounter, accompanying Warz and Deratsueigar to Earth. Joe was able to recognize Barizorg as Sid from the sword technique he uses and attempted to remind him of who he was but fails as Barizorg's programming makes him consider his past to be of no importance. Joe would continue to search for a way to restore his friend but ultimately was faced with the revelation that Zaien's conversion process had destroyed everything about Sid save his fighting skills. The realization left Joe overcome with despair until Jou Oohara (Yellow Lion of Liveman) helped him realize that even if Sid was fundamentally dead, he could still save Sid's soul by defeating Barizorg and freeing him from being Zangyack's puppet. At the time, Warz and Zaien come up with a plan to convert human athletes into more of him, but Joe puts a stop to it, using Sid/Barizorg's signature move to defeat him so that no one else would suffer his friend's fate. Barizorg, along with Insarn, accompanied Warz Gill and an army of Gormin when he confronted Pollution President Babatcheed leading the Gaiark remnant in a rival invasion of Earth. The Zangyack and the Gaiark fought each other until the Gokaigers arrived and attacked Gaiark, whereupon Warz decided that it was best to leave and let Zangyack's enemies eliminate each other. When the Dogormin Imperial Guard presented Warz with the giant robot Great Warz, Warz confided to Barizorg about how he wants to prove himself to everyone who thought he was a failure, even admitting that without Barizorg he would be all alone. When asked if he would follow him, Barizorg told Warz that he was the Prince's bodyguard and would do whatever Warz asked of him. Barizorg later led a Zangyack force to draw out the Gokaigers and wound up fighting Joe one on one. The fight ultimately ended in a stalemate when Warz appeared and challenged the Gokaigers with Great Warz. Following Warz's initial victory over the Gokaigers, Barizorg was sent to bring back their bodies and encountered Joe. The two once again engaged in battle, matching each other blow for blow until finally, Joe delivered the winning strike and killed Barizorg. As Joe mourned over his fallen comrade, Sid's spirit appeared to him, thanking him for freeing him and urging Joe not to waste any more time mourning as he still had to help Marvelous and the other Gokaigers as well as attending to his dream of finding the Greatest Treasure in the universe. The news of his bodyguard's death deeply affected Warz who swore to avenge him by eliminated the Gokaigers once and for all. Post-mortem Following Barizorg's demise, a copy of his body named was created by Insarn. When the Greatest Treasure in the Universe revealed to the Gokaigers that it could reshape the entire universe as they desired, it confirmed to Joe that it could bring Sid back to life. However, due to the cost of using the treasure, the erasure of Earth's Super Sentai protectors, the treasure was destroyed and ultimately never used. Personality Sid was a dedicated swordsman, but valued his friendship with Joe above his duty to Zangyack which ultimately led to his transformation. As Barizorg, he is completely emotionless and obedient to Warz Gill, stating that regardless of his past or whether or not his master would also die to protect him; serving Warz was all that mattered. Arsenal Barizorg carries a sword in which he can energize in an energy slash that can be unleashed at an opponent. He retained this technique from when he was Sid Bamick, and Joe would shoon use that move as well. He is also a master swordsman, allowing him to hold his own against a Deratsueigar and Gokai Blue. Behind the scenes Portrayal Barizorg was voiced by , who previously portrayed the Eagle Sazer Ad in Chousei Kantai Sazer-X. Shindo also portrayed Sid Bamick. His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto who will later play Emperor Akudos Gill in the season. Etymology "Barizōgu" puns on "barizōgen" (罵詈雑言), meaning "vilification" (referring to how the erasure of Sid's memories turned him to evil) and playing on the word "cy'borg'". Musical Themes Zangyack Getter is a twist on the Gokaiger ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, performed by Gaku Shindo in-character as Barizorg alongside Hirofumi Nojima (Warz Gill), Kikuko Inoue (Insarn) and Koji Ishii (Damaras). Notes *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 180 kg *Sid's former friendship with Joe is a reference to the relationship with the Liveman and the Doctors of Empire Volt. *Delu-Knight's attack, the Delusion Mirage, is similar to Barizorg's sword technique. *The sword technique Genryu Rippukan teaches Daigo Kiryu to battle Raging Knight Dogold (who was in possession of Utsusemimaru's body at the time) in the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger episode Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives is very similar to the finishing move used by Barizorg, which Joe later learns and uses to defeat him. *A character similar to Sid named Jake appeared in early casting sides for Power Rangers Super Megaforce.http://www.morphinlegacy.com/2012/04/casting-sides-for-pr-2013-revealed.html * He is the only member of the original Gigant Horse crew to have not fired the enlargement cannons. Appearances **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' }} See Also *Zeltrax - Villain with a similar concept from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Empire Zangyack Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains